


Strawberry Fields

by Alixia_Tia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken Promises, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Other, References to Depression, References to the Beatles, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixia_Tia/pseuds/Alixia_Tia
Summary: An Original Work inspired by the song "Strawberry Fields" by the Beatles





	Strawberry Fields

_I can see him now, pacing down the trampled strawberry fields._

_The reminiscent scent of their decay filling his lungs._

_Wet trails run from his baby blue eyes, watering the perished flowers at his feet._

_He walks with hands in his pockets,_

_worrying that perhaps it is impossible for love_

_to reside in his heart._

_He realizes that perhaps he lacked tactility_

_Perhaps each and every kiss was nothing but a mere touch._

_A means of showing but not feeling or even,_

_just a way of making sure her perception of it all was more than ordinary._

_He realizes that every long drive down the foggy dirt road was nothing but a waste._

_Every breath he exhausted through her was nothing but cold coffee in the morning._

_Undesired but craved,_

_Not for the lack of warmth,_

_But for the feeling of adrenaline rushing through your veins._

_He stands there, in the strawberry fields, the wind cutting crosses into his face._

_Arms stretched out, embracing the world and all of the irony it has brought on him._

_The tips of his fingers reaching for the ends of her dress._

_The palms of his hand craving the weight of her head;_

_Causing him to think of the way he held her against his chest_

_as she drifted off into soundless slumbers._

_Eventually, he tires and lays his head against the soaked dirt._

_He wants to sleep but the intoxication of the strawberry fields continues to haunt him._

_Images of the feeling of her hands running through his hair cause shivers to run down his spine._

_The feeling of her lips wrapped around him,_

_pressed against him._

_They cease to exist in actuality and yet_

_they cause him to feel as though there are spiders_

_crawling against his bare spine._

_He suddenly wants to hold her hand._

_He suddenly wants to hold her and kiss her_

_even though he knows he will feel none of it._

_He wants to tell her to run, run away from him._

_Maybe he needed her to run to him._

_He wants to keep her safe._

_But he cannot keep safe, something that no longer exists._

_He cannot take back the rush he felt when he grasped it with both hands, eyes filled with ecstasy as he drove it in her chest._

_Not just once._

_Not just twice or thrice._

_But over_

_and over_

_and over_

_and over._

_Until he could feel._

_Until the memories of her lips brushing against his caused him to feel;_

_and the anguish of knowing he will never be able to feel their warmth again,_

_caused him to choke on his tears._

_Until the fear of what her father will do to him_

_caused him to get up and run._

_Run_

_Run_

_Run_

_Run,_

_And then the air in his lungs ceased to exist._

_As he had lost in himself in the middle of our tiny,_

_squashed, strawberry fields._

_Where the memories of her will continue to haunt him._

_And the ghost of him will haunt the tall grasses surrounding our fields._

_Where nothing is real._

_The strawberry fields._


End file.
